


starlight

by silences



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic, also like...festival but not really but also ??, kinda but like not really, references to 2010 muse concert, think reading & leeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silences/pseuds/silences
Summary: dan and phil see muse again. the similarities in both nights are almost too much. almost.or: the setlists are the same and it takes phil back.





	starlight

**Author's Note:**

> for phandom fic fests bingo prompt[s]: festival/songfic

_‘it's a new dawn_  
_it's a new day_  
_it's a new life_  
_for me  
_ _and I'm feeling good.’_

The words echo throughout the field one last time as he turns to the man next to him.

Phil notices the hoop pierced through Dan’s ear glisten against stage lights. He watches as brown curly tufts bounce and fall delicately back into place. He pays attention to the hums that send vibrations visible along a golden neck.

A familiar riff beings to play and he’s taken back to the skype calls they spent listening to albums on repeat. He’s back to the words they yelled down the phone while cities apart. He’s back to when they felt the bass under their feet, felt the light flash into their eyes. He’s back to the night they looked forward to for so long, that came and went, but was never forgotten.

For a second, he's looking over at a lanky boy just over 6 foot. He sees straight, brown hair and a wrist full of bracelets. There's a cardigan wrapped around his torso and his legs are hugged by ill fitting grey jeans.

Phil squeezes the hand in his just a bit tighter.

Their bodies are close, but he pulls them closer, _closer_ , until they're standing directly in front of each other, face to face, chest to chest, music almost forgotten. It’s blaring from every direction and yet all he can hear is the _thrum_ of his heart, can barely hear the question rolling off his own tongue. His free hand trembles a bit, a mixture of melody and nerves, as he moves to place it gently on the waist in front of him. He feels a weight rest on his shoulder.

 _This is ridiculous_ , he thinks to himself, and slowly lifts their already clasped hands. Their fingers loosen, but only so their palms can press together, gently, perfectly. Phil briefly wonders how he managed to find someone with hands just as large as his own, if not larger. 

They've always complimented each other so perfectly.

He steps in, impossibly closer, until light breaths can be felt against his own lips.

 _‘soothing,_  
_i'll make you feel pure_  
_trust me,  
you can be sure’_

Phil mouths along to the voice whirling through the speakers.

The response is felt before it is heard, and the first few sways of their bodies follow.

It’s clumsy and they nearly fall over despite the movement’s simplicity--they never learned how to properly dance, never bothered--but they're smiling, holding each other, existing together. It feels right. This night feels right.

They’re lost in the sea of bodies surrounding them, those close enough to them too immersed in the show or something else to pay them any mind.

They weren’t able to do this last time, be so physical, enjoy themselves without the fear of being recognized, of being called out for being two boys. It was amazing, of course it was, but it wasn’t perfect. Things are different now, though, and the thought makes Phil’s heart rate speed up.

 _‘please me,  
_ _show me how it's done.’_

Phil's eyes close for a moment and he lets memories of a late night, hushed moans, hurried pants flash by.

 _‘tease me,  
_ _you are the one.’_

He opens his eyes just as the words are whispered into his ear, almost unheard. He feels those same lips press against his neck as the beat kicks in. Phil shivers.

He loosens the grip of his right hand and glides it across the fabric laying over Dan’s chest, softly pressing him away, just far enough to give him space to tilt his head up the slightest bit.

His hand cups Dan’s cheek. The weight on Phil’s shoulder finds its way to the nape of his neck, and he feels fingers softly combing through the short hair at its base. Laughs fly through the air and others knock into them every so often, but all Phil can focus on is Dan. Dan, and the warmth of his touches, the glint in his eyes, the shine of his lips and the years they've spent together.

They kiss. It lasts forever and doesn't last long enough. It takes him back to that night in 2010 and grounds him to the present. It's everything now and nothing compared to what he’s come to know in this life he’s built since then.

It feels as if the rest of the night flies by, though in reality it's only less than a minute, and Phil feels a chuckle against his lips as the beginnings of _Resistance_ begin to sound. He knows why immediately, not needing an explanation.

Phil chuckles a bit, too, because _this_ is happening, of course it is. It's too perfect, it's almost too much.

A voice in the very back of his mind tells him this was meant for them, this moment and these songs, and it was meant for them back then, too.

He thinks about the train back then, the impatience and the want he felt deep inside him, the need to be back home so he could act on it. He thinks of now, and he wishes for this moment to last forever.

 _‘hold me,  
_ _our lips must always be sealed.’_

He doesn't dwell on how silly it is and kisses Dan once more, hoping to have his thoughts heard, his feelings shared, even just a bit more. Phil hopes Dan feels it, the sameness of the atmosphere and newness of it, too.

“They knew we were coming,” he hears, he _feels_.

Phil gives a laugh and wide smile, the thought of sharing something this special with someone so special intoxicating him in a way drinks could never have him reach. His heart is warm.

“Yeah, they knew.”

He looks up into the night sky and hopes for _Starlight_ next.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@rodants :-)](http://rodants.tumblr.com/)


End file.
